Malus
'Appearance' Height: 'Slightly taller than an average mobian '''Build: '''Average '''Main color: '''Brown '''Markings: '- '''Skin color: '''Light brown muzzle and stomach '''Eye style and color: '''Rectangle shaped green eyes with small pupils '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Dreads at the sides of his head naturally curl almost in the shape of horns. Has 5 dreads forming bangs on his forehead. Has no dreads on the back of his head '''Other noticeable features: *'Scars' '-' Wrists are covered in self harm scars from while being possesed and after *'Tail -' Tail is bobbed as enpart family tradition Overall clothing style: Wears a sleeveless jacket with fur at the top and bottom. Wears green bands at on his upper arms. Wears gauntlets designed to look like cybernetics that are green in color. Wears black boots with green decorations, top of boots have fur. Wears a choker where he used to wear his shock collar 'Personality' Likes *Being alone or with close friends *Reading *Darkness *Silence Dislikes *Crowds *People looking at him *Himself Fav drink: Milk Fav food: Tuna sandwhiches Personality: *Quiet *Loner *Constant downer *Depressed *Unable to see the good in life *Suffers from PTSD *Bad sleeper *Has maniac apisodes in that angery sad mindstate *Hopeless 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Heals at an insane high pace *Very quick and agile Weaknesses: *Has 0 will to fight *Doesn't struggle or fight back Abilities: *Healing - Is cursed to be as good as immortal. And thus heals at an insanely high pace as well as healing all injuries no matter how light or how fatal. This includes however the inablitity to kill himself 'History' *Born a few secs after his twin Cali-go *Small defect in the brain causing for high risks if a chip was to be implanted and thus it never was *Parents were high rankers and wealthy and showed it by spoiling their kids crazy *Went out to play with friends one day at the age of 7 *Practically collapsed as a darkness befell him *Lost control of himself completely and attack his friends and tore them apart *Less and less in control of himself and his body as it attacks others in attempt to kill them and eat them alive *Pretty much was stuck like a prisoner inside his own body with only brief moments where he actually was in control *During those brief moments just begged to die and end it all *Got believed he just was crazy and possibley had a second personality *And instead of them being senseable, he got put on a shock collar for when he'd miss behave *Remains near Cali as she watched over him *Gets put on medicines to knock him out at night to prevent shit from happened then *Only worked 75% of the time and thus out of precaution was put in a cage at night *Pretty much at the age of 18 knows he is possed as all hell as the entity starts communicating back to him *Learns it's name is Pravus and that he is just as stuck as Malus is himself *Except Pravus mostly is in control and uses the body for murder, canibalism and pain *Become part of the 10th due to being unable to die and being quite the attack do under Pravus' command *Dissapears along with a large group of the 10th for a while *Returns a good while later and sees how much has changed *Is handled worse than before as Pravus becomes more aggresive *Meets Sel-mei and clicks with her, often having sexual intercourse with her with Pravus in full control *Her being the only one to show him pitty and care whne it was actually himself in control *Pravus is a dick and rapes two people while in control *Pretty much forced to witness it all as his body is used for it *Talks Cali into going to the city with him *Gets seperated from her there and becomes lost *Pravus meets Bafalaut *Stuck in the background experiencing everything those two do *Pravus managed to break whatever curse had him stuck in Malus' body and thus is freed *Is tossed aside into the city like a worn out pair of clothes but not before 'rewarded' with a 'gift'/curse making him unable to die *Struggles to survive in the city *Found by Sel-mei and Duke *Very much a broken man fully in control of his body again *Often having fits in the night from guilt and hate for everything Pravus did with his body *Thos ememories engraved in his mind and memories *Can't life with it and tries to kill himself multiple times only to see the injuries heal in a blink *Discovers about the fact that Sel had been pregnant *Meets Yu-mei officially and the fact that he is a father *Pravus comes to the base to cause chaos and then demons and gods and honestly Malus just being terrified *Pretty heavily drugged up most of the time against his depression as he TRIES to function as a father for his daughter *Knowing that if he doesn't it would pretty much be taken away from him and Sel *Has been struggling to even keep himself active during the day and not just to curl up and sob *Turns out his child blames him for not visiting her and making her feel like a monster *That certainly helps his self-image and confidence! 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Name litterally means Evil/Bad *The idea of possesion came over time rather than from the start Category:Minor Characters Category:Echidna Category:Male Category:Alive Category:DEL